Back Again
by Julia Laure
Summary: High School reunion time is here for Scully and Mulder comes along. please r&r honestly


Title: Back Again  
Author: Julia Laure  
Category: MSR, humor  
Rating: pg, I think  
Feed back: Yes please, at strawberry-chicky@excite.com or just use the review thing at the bottom, I prefer that.  
Disclaimer: Why would I write a disclaimer if they weren't mine? Think about it and if it hasn't hit you yet, here it is: SCULLY AND MULDER AREN'T MINE! Skinner isn't either (I only mention him)! But don't distress, Kayla, Dave, and Greg are all out of my wicked, twisted, but incredibly pleasurable mind!  
  
The letter was buried in the mess that he actually had to nerve to call his desk. She had not noticed the letter before. Maybe she had brought it with her the day she picked up her mail before coming in late to work. She wondered how long it had been sitting there, hopefully months. It was from her high school, the one she graduated from about fifteen years before. She knew what it was before she opened it. It was the reunion.   
Her best friend from high school would never forgive her if she didn't go. She knew she had to if it hadn't already passed. She knew that it indeed had not; Kayla would've called her before to nag her to come. In fact she had already left a message on her answering machine, Scully just hadn't returned the call. Kayla had just been married a couple years ago. Scully had never met her husband; she had been in the hospital at the time of her wedding. The fact that she had been in the hospital was not unusual. With her job it was lucky she wasn't dead yet.  
It didn't matter though, because she, Dana Scully, loved her job at the FBI. What's more she was in love with her partner. What's more, Fox Mulder had no clue about it.   
Scully picked up the phone and dialed Kayla's number.   
"Hello?" Kayla's voice rang through the telephone.   
"Hey Kay, it's Dana. What are you up to?" she asked.  
"Not much at all. Are you coming to the reunion? You better be, I think I might have to kill you if you didn't. Oh, and Dave says hi, he's nagging me to tell you. He says he anxious to meet you. What a nag," Kayla told her with enthusiasm.  
"Yes, I'm going, but you don't have a chance in killing me, I'm faster than you in that area," she said with a smirk. "Tell Dave I said hi back, and I'm looking forward to meeting him. Hey I have to go, I'll call you back later. Okay?"  
"Okay by me. See ya, Love ya, Miss ya, Bye!"  
"Bye." she hung up and smiled, she had never heard that kind of goodbye from Kayla before, but Kayla never ceased to surprise her, just like she never ceased to surprise Mulder.  
"Good morning, Scully. Looking grim, what's up? It can't be that bad," Mulder said giving her a lopsided grin before he turned to the paperwork on his desk.  
"Yes, it can be that bad. But on the other hand, not as bad as you coming in here with one of those cases and dragging me all over the country every week."  
He gave her a puppy dog pout and grinned again. "So what is it?"  
"High School reunion, Kayla would kill me if I didn't go."  
"Who's Kayla?"  
"My best friend from high school," she told him without looking up from the paperwork she had started to fill out.  
"Need a date?" he asked, grinning.  
It took her a good minute before recovering from that bold question. She looked up and grinned, "Looks like I'm dragging you across the country this time. Let's knock them dead, besides, no one but Kayla knows what I do now. It should be fun, Kayla won't tell a soul either, she'll let me have my fun surprising them."  
"When is it?" he asked.  
"Next week," she grinned up at him, "I'll get it off from Skinner, we've got vacation coming anyway."  
"Let's start packing," he told her. They actually needed no packing they were always ready to go.  
***********  
  
"Such a charming town," Mulder sarcastically stated to his partner. They were on Highland Road, on their way to Harrison Hotel. The reunion was tonight. The traffic was backed up, as it was morning rush hour. Mulder was getting edgy from the lack of sleep from the flight they had taken late last night. Scully hated when she had to deal with him in this mood.  
When they found the hotel after an hour drive they both sank into their cheap hotel beds for a few hours rest. By one o'clock they were walking across to Tina's Java Shop to get lunch and meet Tina and Dave.  
"This is where Kay and I and a couple of others used to hang out after school. It had the best coffee and selection of music, believe it or not," Scully told Mulder with just a little too much enthusiasm in her voice. Mulder could tell she was nervous; she did this cute thing with her hands behind her back.  
"Come on Scully, let's go inside, I want to meet your best friend," he told her.  
"Mulder, she was my best friend in high school. You know damn well you're my best friend you idiot!"  
He grinned and opened the door for her. They had worn their work clothes; it was hard to get out of the habit. It was even harder to find non-work clothes in their closets. They walked in.  
Scully spotted her friend in amazing time. She was hard to miss with her bright red hair. They would have made quite a pair back in high school. Scully took his hand in an absentminded gesture. He gave it a squeeze for assurance before she pulled him over to the table. They didn't notice the gesture, Kayla did.  
"Dana!" Kayla jumped up to give her friend a hug.  
"Kay, you're strangling me, I'm glad to see you too," Scully said laughing.  
"Dana Scully, this is my husband, Dave Parker, Dave meet Dana," Kayla announced.  
"Nice to meet you Dave," she said as she and Mulder scooted into the other side of the booth. "Kay, Dave, I'd like you to meet my partner and friend, Fox Mulder, Mulder meet my friends Kayla and Dave Parker."  
"Hey, nice to meet you Fox!" Kayla told him.  
"Just call me Mulder." He shook Dave's hand. Kayla was glancing back and forth between him and Scully.  
"Kay, drop it, we're not involved," she told Kayla plainly. Kayla only smiled.  
"So are you going to tell everyone you're an FBI agent? I mean come on, who would've ever thought that you, Miss Perfect, were going to become one of those. That's something they would expect out of me, the wild one of our high school duet." Kayla asked.   
"Miss Perfect? Wow, stickler for rules even them?" Mulder teased.  
"Shut up, Mulder."  
"Yeah, Dana was voted most likely to become a writer. I, on the other hand was voted most likely to get a dangerous job and die before I was 30." Kayla told him. Mulder couldn't contain his laughter.  
"No, I'm still sticking to the doctor story. Mulder," Scully gave him a you-better-behave-yourself glare, he looked even more amused. She hadn't told him their cover story yet. She be damned if she let those people know what she really did. "he's a psychologist. We're going as a couple for show. They will not know any more than that."  
Kayla was even more amused. This was going to be interesting. When they left Kayla commented to her husband, "You would think their married."  
"I know," Dave replied back.  
  
  
Later that night  
~*~  
The reunion was supposed to start at six but they didn't arrive until seven. She was dressed in a knee length black dress that actually had some flow to it. Mulder thought it was a nice change from her work clothes. He was in a normal work suit. They took their guns with them for caution only. His was strapped into his under his suit jacket and hers in her purse. With all the problems they had with people in the past they couldn't be too cautious.   
The music swelled as they walked in. A high school boy was taking coats. They gave him their overcoats and moved to go inside.  
"Dana," Kayla said as soon as she saw her, "you will never believe who's here! It's Greg Barlow, that jerk you dated way back."  
"He did go to this school Kay he has a right to be here," she told her friend.  
"Yeah, well, wait 'till you hear what he's saying. He says, 'Dana and I never broke things off right. I bet she's still in love with me.' God, what an asshole."  
"Bastard! Hey Mulder, um, I mean, Fox, why don't we play this up," she said gesturing between the two of them.  
"This could be fun," Mulder grinned. They went through the second set of doors that lead to the actual reunion. An old school hip-hop record was blasting.   
The music changed to a swing song.  
"Dana, you used to swing in high school, Fox, what about you?" Kayla asked.  
"Dana, wanna dance?" a man asked before Mulder could reply. The man took Scully's hand before asking and led her out on the dance floor.  
"That would be Greg," Kayla told him.  
Mulder let Greg have this song, but when it ended and another swing song began Mulder cut in. He didn't feel bad; Greg only knew the cheesy, two feet on the floor moves.  
"Greg, sorry, but may I cut in?" he asked. Greg looked puzzled and Mulder took Scully and pulled her close. Then he started to dance. His mom's cheesy dance lesson idea in the tenth grade paid off.  
He swung Scully around, over, and under his body expertly. Scully executed each move with precision also. They didn't realize a circle had formed around them until after the song had ended. They got a resounding applause.  
Mulder grinned at Scully and slowly put his mouth down on hers. The electric between them was as powerful as lightening. Mulder kept kissing her and Scully responded to each one. They finally broke apart.  
To Scully this was liker a dream come true. How many nights had she spent wondering what it would be like to kiss him like that? He was just as shaken as she was by the kiss. They walked off towards the table Kayla and Dave were at. Mulder caught Greg's threatening stare. Mulder could sense the evil in his eyes. He pulled Scully closer and held her waist even tighter.  
"Not involved, huh?" Kayla whispered into Scully's ear when Mulder and Dave went to get them drinks.  
"Drop it, Kay!" she told her friend.  
They all mingled with the other guests a bit. They stuck to the cover story. Mulder could tell she didn't like these people. He knew by now that she had only come for Kayla's sake. Mulder kept her close until she was called up on front stage.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I know you want to dance and talk more but the time has come for traditions. I would now like to invite Kayla Callahan up here to give out the awards," a man said from the microphone on the front stage. Kayla walked up to the stage.   
"Kay was the homecoming queen. Callahan was her name before she married Dave," Scully explained to her partner.  
"Personally, I would like to invite Dana Scully up here to help me hand these out. As most of you know the class voted on category's such as most changed at 6:30. The ballots have been tallied and the results are in," Kayla told the class. Scully had already reached to platform and was standing beside Kayla when it all started.  
The man who presided over the festivities that night was standing to the left of Scully. He was the mayor and had the honor of putting the reunion together since he had graduated with this class. Scully saw the unmistakable glint of a gun with the corner of her eye. She followed the path that the gun was pointed it. It was the mayor. Mulder saw it too. He was already pushing through the crowd and was making to tackle the man from behind. The man was Greg Barlow.  
"Gun!" Scully shouted and dove into the mayor. She heard the stunned gasp of the crowd. The surprise of her weight on him made the mayor fall to one side just as the gun was discharged.  
The shot missed. It hit the wall.  
Mulder dove into the Greg from behind just as the second shot discharged. Greg was taken down and handcuffed by Mulder in seconds. A local police officer in the crowd took over.   
Mulder didn't know what the second shot had hit. Scully did. It had hit her in her left shoulder. Mulder ran towards her. No one had seen what had happened yet. They were all still staring at Greg.   
He grabbed her off the mayor and shouted, "I've got an agent down! Let's get some help over here!"  
She was unconscious. Someone who was a doctor from the crowd rushed forward. The woman took her from Mulder's arms and started to check over the injury.  
"She'll live," the doctor shouted. "Get an ambulance here, now!"  
The officer who had taken over Greg was now holding him off to the side.  
"Sir," the officer shouted, "can I have your name, and why on God's green earth were you carrying a gun and handcuffs with you? Aren't you a psychologist?"  
Mulder sighed. He removed his badge from his wallet and held it up.   
"Special Agent Fox Mulder, FBI," He told the officer. "Charge him with attempted murder as well has harming a FBI agent."  
"But he didn't harm you," the officer said obliviously puzzled.  
"No, he shot my partner, Special Agent Dana Scully."  
"Wait, you mean, Dana........you're serious?"   
Mulder didn't respond he went over to the gurney that Scully had been placed on by the paramedics. He took her had and stayed by her side as they went to the hospital.  
He had heard the unmistakable murmur of the crowd when he announced his and Scully's actual line of work.  
  
  
"FBI Agent Saves Mayor's Life," Mulder read as they walked to Tina's Java Shop the next morning. They still had two days left until they left to go back to DC. Mulder had bought that morning's paper just before leaving to go to breakfast. He read the headline out loud.  
"I don't want to talk about it Mulder," Scully shot back at him. The bullet had only grazed the top of her shoulder, so she only wore sling to keep the pain down along with its movement.  
They walked in and the stares that they got made her nervous. She sat down in a booth and Mulder slid in next to her. They were waiting for Kayla and Dave to join them.   
"Hey, Scully, um....you know I love you, right?" he asked her.  
"Mulder you told me last night when I woke up. Yes I know," she paused for a smile, "and I love you too." She thought back to last night. He had looked so worried, or so the nurse told her, when she had not awakened right away. He had blurted out the declaration of love right after she opened her eyes.   
She and he had got in late and slept in until noon. Mulder thought about how that kiss on the dance floor had affected him. He would have never blurted out the declaration of love last night if that had happened. He didn't think that Scully would ever look at him that way or even love him back. Apparently she did.   
He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. Kayla and Dave walked in at that moment. They looked at each other and smiled.  
"I never thought they'd get it through their heads that they loved each other," Kayla told her husband. He smiled at her and turned back towards the couple.  
  
The End.  
  
Just to let you know, this is my first try at one of these things so tell me what you honestly think, don't worry I can take it, just read my poem and you'll understand why. I know it was bad so give me some ideas.   



End file.
